


Sleeping With Ghosts

by Butterfly



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, vid, vividcon 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleeping With Ghosts" is performed by Placebo. _Star Trek_ is owned by Paramount.
> 
>  
> 
> **Download link:**
> 
>  
> 
> .avi file 39.1 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Sleeping%20With%20Ghosts.avi.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
